


Time Will Tell

by Dliessmgg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Maybe - Freeform, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dliessmgg/pseuds/Dliessmgg
Summary: Widowmaker gains respect for one of her regular opponents. Then a new face appears and she doesn't understand things anymore.





	Time Will Tell

Two years ago was our first meeting on the battlefield. You soaring proudly through the sky, raining missiles onto our grunts. Me on a hill far away, picking off targets on your side. I knew you were one of the prodigies of Helix, but the reports say nothing about the way you use the Raptora, about your unique sense of strength and confidence.

My first shot narrowly missed, putting a scrape into a body panel. With the second shot, your rocket launcher was busted. The third shot hit your shoulder.

Even in your fall – a controlled tumble – your strength was evident. It was a promise that you would come back, stronger than before, and rise to my challenge again. From that day on, I practiced my ability to take you out, but not too far out. It was my promise to be there when you returned.

 

Seven months ago Overwatch reformed, and you were one of the first to join. Officially, you were only an observer sent to pacify Helix. Officially, your duty was only to be there, see things and write reports. But everybody knew that you wouldn't restrict yourself to that. You couldn't keep yourself away from trying to help those who need it.

When I read those news, I took a deep breath, and three more. Over were the days of private security, when we'd only meet when the target was someone with enough bank and the ruthlessness to protect it at all costs. Now we were in directly opposing organisations. We were officially rivals.

 

Three months ago the battlefield changed. You were no longer alone in the sky, she started trailing along with you. The synergy was obvious. You giving her a better view of what needed to be done, and an escape route when all else failed, and her giving you higher survivability even in bad situations.

What I didn't understand was that I missed every single shot that day. On the way home I didn't put my rifle down. I held it, gripped it so hard my fingers shook. I couldn't sleep that night. I lay awake on my bed and saw images of you two on the ceiling, a movie closer than I could see, showing your glances at each other, the little smiles, the blind trust in each other. I saw you after the mission, looking for scrapes, massaging sore muscles, the care in every touch you shared. I saw you that night, me alone in my bed, and you nested together.

No, it couldn't be real.

 

A fortnight ago I was a tourist and observed you. It wasn't the first time, but I still couldn't believe it. The soft touches, smiles and glances were real. It wasn't just my nighttime thoughts wandering in unnecessary directions. I took a sip of my coffee, my hands shaking, the cup vibrating against my lips. Another look through the binoculars. You were still there, on the shore of that lake, with your picnic on your blanket, and I was still here, without.

 

Five minutes ago I climbed out my window. This life wasn't for me anymore. No longer could I observe you from a distance, no longer could I shoot. I had to be there, be part of the soft glances, the warm massages, the gentle hugs.

I knew they would send people after me. I was a prime specimen of their methods, a shining example of what they could achieve. To let that run away and join the enemy would be a disaster.

I knew you didn't have to accept me. Each bullet I sent in your direction was one too many. You had no guarantee that you would be safe around me. You had no reason to forgive what I did.

But I could no longer sit still and just watch, so five minutes ago I started my journey towards you.

 


End file.
